Sweet Memories
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: NaLu one-shot: "Waaaah! Natsu, Lucy come back already! And it's already night!" a crying Happy sat on the bar counter, people from the guild staying around him. Mira patted the exceed on the head softly.   "I'm sure they're fine Happy."


_**~Sweet Memories~**_

The mage guild Fairy Tail was in their usual mood, Natsu and Gray fighting, Lucy chatting with Levy and Mira standing behind the bar counter, whipping it clean with a small rag towel, plus the rest of the guild members being shattered around.

"Now you have done it, frosty prince! Feel the burning power of my flames" the Fire Dragon slayer roared, aiming a flaming punch towards the ebony haired Ice alchemist.

"As if, fire breath!" Gray retorted, preparing a chilly kick towards the ribs. Gajeel, who had watched the fight ever since it had begun, now walked up to them.

"Stop with the fighting before Erza comes ba-"

"SHUT UP, METAL FACE!" both Natsu and Gray yelled in unison, punching him away to the other side of the room. And that's how Gajeel also went in to the fight, kicking, punching, cursing and roaring at each other they continued, now adding some other guild members.

"I swear, these guys can never learn to stop.." Lucy groaned, slight irritated. Levy looked at her friend, knowing exactly what she meant. It doesn't matter how many times Erza beat the shit out of them, they still continue to fight each other breathless, well sometimes it just enough to utter the name of the armored mage and they will lay their arms around each others shoulders, acting like they were best friends in the world.

"Well Erza will be back soon." the blue haired solid script mage said, resting her chin against her half open palm.

"Why is it that Erza always have to disappear on some sort of errand when those two starts to fight, and then drag some others into it?" both girls sighed this time.

~õ~

An quarter of and hour later the red haired beauty finally came back to the guild, only to see it in total mess.

"What happened here?" she asked, her voice filled with the usual murderous tone.

"Ah, welcome back Erza." Mira greeted her, smiling softly, but it went on deaf ears. Charging towards the cloud of fighting.

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel!" the three boys froze when they heard the voice of the 'red haired demon'. Lucy and Levy looked at the now shivering mages, giggling they put their hand to cover their mouths. "I leave for just one hour and this is what I have to be greeted with?"

"Aye?"

"There goes Happy number 2." Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"Now, prepare for your punishment!" Erza said. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu swallowed thickly. "Lucy!" said girl jumped when the red haired knight called her name. Turning around slowly, she looked at Erza.

"Hai?"

"You will follow Natsu down to the guild library and help him clean and pick up the books that lay around down there."

"But.."

"Do I hear complaining?"

"No! Natsu let's go!" running over to the pink haired boy, she dragged him down to the library. Levy giggled.

"And you Levy will go with Gajeel and buy new tables and chairs to the guild!" Erza pointed at the blue haired girl.

"H-Hai!"

And you Gray, go over to Cana and take the wine barrel away from her, she is drinking to much. Elfman!" and so she went on.

~õ~

Lucy frowned. Why did she have to help Natsu clean up the library when she hadn't done anything to deserve it. Her eyebrow furrowed even more when she heard the pink haired boy make the 'chiiii' sound.

"Stop staring at my underwear!" she yelled at him, holding her skirt tighter around her thighs. "And why do I have to help you with this!"

"Why does girls have those kind of underwear that's colored after my hair?" he asked himself, tapping his index finger against his lips.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lucy glared at him. Sighing she gave up, putting taking down a white book she then started to climb down the ladder, but suddenly her foot slipped, shrieking her eyes got wide.

"Lucy!" Natsu was fast over to catch her. But as he was about to get her, he slipped on a book, sliding so Lucy instead landed right on him, her bosom pressed against face. Somehow in all that, his precious scarf had managed to get away from his neck and was now slowly floating down and the book she had held was laying opened beside them.

"Itai.." Lucy mumbled, lifting herself up she rubbed her head. Opening her eyes she almost screamed when she stared into Natsu's black orbs. Getting of the poor fire dragon slayer, she picked up his scarf. "Sorry.." she apologized.

"You suffocated me with those!" he exclaimed, pointing at her chest. Lucy's face lit up in anger.

"Don't point at my breasts!" she yelled and threw the checkered scarf at his face, but just then she noticed something on Natsu's neck. "What's with that scar?" she asked. Natsu made an confused face but still let his right palm rub over the place.

"Eh… I don't remember how I got it.." he said, making a thoughtful face, like he tried to remember back to the past. Sighing he gave up. "Nope, I can't remember how."

A bright light suddenly came from the right of them. Both Lucy and Natsu looked over and their eyes widened when they saw the book Lucy had dropped shined.

"Lucy, Natsu Erza wanted me to check up on you!" Happy's voice came from the door, the blue exceed stopped in his tracks when he saw the two mages slowly disappear. "Whaaaa! Someone is kidnapping them!"

"Wait Happy, help!" Lucy screamed but just when she had done that, a white light surrounded her and Natsu, making both of them cry in surprise and a bit of fear.

"Fast, you got to help them!" Happy now came back with Erza, Levy, Mira, Gray and Gajeel, but when he looked around in the room, there wasn't a single track after Lucy and Natsu. "They have been kidnapped!" the little feline cried.

* * *

><p>"WOOAAH!" Natsu face planted down on the cobblestone road. Groaning he got up to look around, feeling that something was missing. Then it hit him. "Lucy!"<p>

"HIIEEEEE!" looking above him he saw Lucy fall down towards him. His eyes widened, automatically he held out his arms and this time, he caught her.

"That was close.." he whispered. Lucy opened her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" she asked. Natsu gazed around, his eyes widened.

"We're outside!" he shouted, turning around his mouth hung open, and so did Lucy's.

"THE GUILD HAS TURNED BACK TO NORMAL!" in unison they exclaimed, staring at the old version of their guild. Natsu let Lucy down to the ground, but someone coughed behind them. Turning around their eyes widened even more.

"Can I help you two?" a younger version of Erza asked them, her hands on the sides. Natsu was about to say something when Lucy fast covered his mouth.

"No, no! We're just looking around." she smiled. Little Erza rose a eyebrow before shrugging and walked past them. Lucy exhaled in relief. "That was close.." she said, but then she shrieked when something wet trailed against her palm. Snatching her hand back she glared at Natsu. "Why the hell did you lick me!" she yelled.

"Well, you wouldn't take your hand away.." he crossed his arms.

"But you didn't have to lick my hand!"

"What else should I have done?" he asked.

"Taking it away by grabbing my wrist!"

.

.

.

"You're such a weirdo, Lucy."

"YOU'RE THE WEIRD ONE HERE!"

~õ~

Lucy growled while she looked through the book that had followed after them, but it hadn't giving much information yet. When they had found a hotel to stay at, she asked after a newspaper, and it appeared that they had gone back in the time ten years ago and Lucy was now trying to find a way to go back to their time again. But it wasn't easy when you had a certain fire mage in the same room.

"Lucy…" the Stellar mage ignored her friend's whining. "Luuucyyyy…" still she ignored him. "LUCY!"

"WHAT!" she angrily asked, making the fire dragon slayer look at her.

"Uh.. nothing." roaring Lucy flung herself at him.

"'Nothing'? Is that all you wanted to say!" she asked again, gripping his collar of the vest.

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

"Uh.. I forgot.."

_BONK! _

Letting the pink haired idiot clutch his head in pain, Lucy continued to skip through the book. Then the sound of someone tapping at a tree table went through the hotel room.

_Tap tap tap_

.

.

.

_Tap tap tap_

"For god's sake! Can you stop with the tap-thing!" Lucy smacked the book called '_Past Memories_' right in his face, leaving him with a nosebleed. "I'm leaving!" she shouted, smashing the door close.

~õ~

"Stupid Natsu, I hate him." she said aloud while she walked under the streetlights. Outside it was dark, but the moon shined down, giving her surroundings a beautiful shine. "I hate him.." she mumbled, but the stopped in her tracks. Who was she kidding? It was impossible to hate the childishness Natsu had, and that wide smile he had. Hugging herself she looked up to the moon, a small smile plastered on her face. "Beautiful.." she whispered.

"Lucy.." she heard a voice come from behind, turning around she saw Natsu stand there, his hands hided in his pockets.

"What is it?" she asked, turning back to look up at the moon.

"I'm sorry." Lucy froze. Did he just apologize? Turning around again, she looked at him. "Sorry for making you mad and all that.." the blonde mage smiled softly, walking up to him she embraced him in a friendly hug, maybe?

"I forgive you, but I have to apologize too." she said, making the pink haired boy look down to her. "So I'm sorry." gazing up to him, she smiled widely. Then the sounds a violin playing echoed through the night air.

"Ah, I remember this song." Natsu suddenly said, taking Lucy's hand in his, laying his other one on her hip, he started to sway side to side. A sudden blush appeared on Lucy's cheeks.

"W-What are you doing?" she stammered, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Doing the waltz, what else?" he said, raising a eyebrow.

"_You_ know how to dance _that _one?" Natsu scoffed.

"I'm not a complete idiot you know." he murmured, making Lucy chuckle.

"I know, it's just that you surprised me.. but can you tell me how you learned it?" Natsu sighed.

"Erza made us.. That was the three worst days in my whole life.." Natsu shivered by the memory. Lucy again chuckled.

"Wonder who play's the violin?" Lucy said, looking around, but couldn't see anyone. When Natsu made a sharp twist she fell onto his chest. Embarrassed she looked up to him, only to see him smile down at her.

"And I found a way to get us back, but I don't know if you want to get through it.." Lucy stared at him.

"Natsu, that's great! Now tell me what the thing is." waiting for him to answer, she noticed that Natsu's cheeks seemed to be darker than usual. "Natsu?"

"Well… don't be mad at me for this." Lucy made an confused face, but it soon got replaced to a surprised one. Natsu had his lips pressed against hers, his eyes closed, while Lucy's were wide as two pizza plates. But then, she let herself sink into the warm kiss. Letting the Stellar mages hand go, he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist closing up the gap between them. Lucy herself laid her hands on his shoulders, standing up on her tips toes she pressed on his lips slightly.

Pulling away to get some air they stared at each other, but the pause wasn't long, maybe five second and then they were kissing again. Then a light surrounded them, making the both of the lift from the ground some centimeters.

"Looks like we will go back." Natsu whispered when they parted from each other again. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Waaaah! Natsu, Lucy come back already! And it's already night!" a crying Happy sat on the bar counter, people from the guild staying around him. Mira patted the exceed on the head softly.<p>

"I'm sure they are fine, Happy." the white haired beauty smiled at him. Suddenly a light appeared on the ceiling in the room, making everyone look up towards it.

"KYYYAAH!"

"WOOAAAAAH!" everyone gaped when Natsu and Lucy fell down to the floor, the blonde haired mage landing on the pink haired dragon slayer. "AH! We're back!" Natsu exclaimed, making Lucy stand up together with him.

"NATSUUUU, LUCYYYYY~" the Fairy Tail mages got tackled to the ground by Happy, who hided his face in Lucy's bosom, crying loudly.

"Fire breath!"

"Lu-chan"

"Natsu, Lucy!" both of them looked up to see their friends run towards them. Standing up they smiled at them.

"Lu-chan, we were so scared!"

"Sorry Levy-chan, but we can explain."

"Natsu! What have you done to Lucy?" Erza held the edge of her sword against his throat, her eyes determined to know what had happened.

"Erza, calm down.." Lucy started. "Natsu haven't done anything towards me."

"I trust you, Lucy." taking her sword away she looked at them. "Now I want to hear what happened."

"Well, let's say we found something out," Lucy began, sneaking a hand into Natsu's, intertwined her fingers with his.

"Something we both now can share with everyone else." the pink haired fire mage continued, a wide smile on his lips. Everyone had totally missed the 'holding-hand' between them.

"And what could that be?" Gray asked, a eyebrow raised. Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Shall we show them?"

"Show us what?" Levy exclaimed.

"This." Lucy stood on her tiptoes again, pressing her lips against Natsu's. Pulling away they smiled at each other.

_That day was a adventure for both of them and during the time they spent.. They found something called Love. They may not have said those three words yet, but by just looking at them, people could tell they loved each other more than anything in the world._

_|END|_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I woke up early this morning, because my stomach was grumbling and the dream I had was just so damn real, and my fingers twitched to write it down, so here it was :D hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review, that will be my breakfast ^^<strong>_

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
